Cambios
by Romina Miranda
Summary: Una tarde cualquiera, en una cafetería de El Callejón Diagon, Harry Potter hace balance de los cambios que han surgido en su vida ahora que puede vivir sin miedo. Amistad, paternidad y proyectos llenan un futuro del que ahora se siente dueño.


Para Harry, las vacaciones del colegio siempre habían supuesto grandes momentos de diversión en compañía de sus mejores amigos, olvidando las responsabilidades, los deberes, los ensayos de pociones que nunca lograba aprobar con buena nota e, incluso, los intentos de acabar con su vida con que cada año aderezaba su estadía escolar el que había sido, diecinueve años antes, el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Pasar el tiempo en La Madriguera y jugar al Quidditch con las escobas viejas o desgnomizar el jardín de la señora Weasley habían sido algunos de los momentos más felices de su juventud.

No obstante, el fin del año escolar era muy diferente cuando se tenían hijos.

-Sirius, ni una cerveza de mantequilla más –levantó los ojos verdes por encima de los cristales redondos de sus gafas, en un gesto que sus hijos habían aprendido a entender como "advertencia paterna"-, vomitarás al trasladarnos.

-¡Solo pasó una vez!

-Fueron dos –apostilló James, siempre dispuesto a sacar a relucir los pequeños accidentes escatológicos de su hermano menor-, una, en el prado de los tíos y otra, en los zapatos del abuelo Weasley.

Ron, que estaba sentado frente a Harry en una de las mesas más apartadas de El Caldero Chorreante, ahogó una carcajada dentro de su jarra de cerveza. Se ganó una mirada de reprobación por parte de Potter, que volvió a repetir su mirada de advertencia hacia un Sirius al que solo le quedaba resignarse.

Definitivamente, tener hijos cambiaba mucho las cosas, aunque por supuesto, no todos los cambios eran malos. En aquellos momentos, mientras él disfrutaba de una charla amigable con Ron, siempre manteniendo bajo estricta vigilancia de los hijos varones de ambos, las mujeres compraban los útiles y se probaban las túnicas que necesitarían para el siguiente curso en Hogwarts, que empezaría el siguiente uno de septiembre, como resultaba tradición.

Apartándose el pelo rojizo cubierto de alguna que otra cana, Ron se acodó en la silla libre que tenía al lado y, tras echar un ojo a Hugo, que anotaba sus movimientos recientes en el ajedrez mágico, volvió toda su atención a Harry.

-He leído tu artículo en El Profeta –una media sonrisita bastó para que Potter pusiera los ojos en blanco-, debo decir que prometí a Hermione no hacer ningún tipo de burla, ni comentario hiriente, ni gracia o chascarrillo…

-Venga ya, Ron, te exonero. Escúpelo. Sabe Merlín que lo estás deseando.

Weasley golpeó la mesa con la mano abierta y luego señaló a Harry con los dos dedos índices. Con toda la madurez que fue capaz de reunir, le hizo una pedorreta de lo más grotesca. James y Sirius le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de volver a enfrascarse en alguna clase de pelea fraternal donde, como siempre, diferían en opiniones.

-¡El Profeta, Harry!, ¡El Profeta!

-Por primera vez quería poder controlar lo que decían de mí, antes de tener que leer que… duermo en la alacena de mi propia casa porque ver el pelo pelirrojo de mi esposa al otro lado de la cama despierta fantasmas del pasado –ironizó Harry, dando el último sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

-¡Como si alguna vez hubieran respetado tus palabras al escribirlas! –Ron se rascó la cara, muy entendido-, ¿no recuerdas tus brillantes declaraciones durante el Torneo de los 3 Magos? Creo que mamá lo enmarcó en alguna parte…

-Quémalo. Escucha, Ron, esta vez me entrevistó alguien serio, que no tenía nada que ver con Rita Skeeter. Solo acepté por eso.

Lo cierto era que el reportaje en cuestión tenía que ver única y exclusivamente con aspectos relacionados con el trabajo como Auror que desempeñaba Harry en el Departamento del Ministerio de Magia. Se trataba de una especie de columna de consejos para aquellos posibles futuros aspirantes, donde se contaban las mieles y sacrificios que uno debía hacer para conseguir el puesto. Había tardado mucho tiempo en decidirse a hacer aquel artículo, pero ahora estaba muy contento con el resultado.

Le habían dado la ocasión de hablar de algo que siempre le había marcado de forma negativa, algo que durante toda su niñez y adolescencia había sido motivo de vergüenza y temor. Ahora podía sentarse ante un periodista serio y explicar desde su experiencia, personal y profesional, cómo podía lucharse contra las artes oscuras y qué debía hacerse para no caer en la tentación de abusar de ellas.

-Puse condiciones –siguió explicándole a Ron, que había levantado el pulgar a Hugo ante una jugada de jaque mate en tres movimientos que él mismo le había enseñado.

-Imagino que querer un periodista serio sería la primera.

-Y que se enviara una copia a El Quisquilloso la segunda-, se encogió de hombros-, no tengo nada en contra de que se lucren con una historia mía, siempre y cuando Luna reciba beneficios.

-¿Intentaron sacarte algo personal? –ante la cara de su amigo, Ron soltó una ruidosa carcajada-, son como mocos de troll, pegajosos.

-El caso… -por pura costumbre, Harry se toqueteó la cicatriz-, pienso que sería bueno escribir una especie de guía, algo que recogiera de alguna forma los casos de artes oscuras en que hemos trabajado, tanto dentro del colegio como fuera. Incluso los de durante de la guerra contra Voldemort.

-¿Dices… como escribir un libro de relatos sobre lucha contra las artes oscuras?

Harry asintió y Ron se rascó el mentón, pensativo.

-Podrías usar un pensadero. Embotellar los recuerdos y entregarlos en el Ministerio, que crearan recuerdos copiados para que Hogwarts tuviera acceso.

-Es lo mismo que me ha dicho Ginny.

-Familia –Ron sonrió de lado-, caballo a B5, Hugo. Jaque a la reina y te obliga a desproteger la torre.

-No sé… creo que sería más educativo tenerlo por escrito. Incluso podríamos pedir al editor de Ginny que lo ilustre.

-Te daría más trabajo –Ron se quedó mirando pasar a Rosmerta, cuya belleza radicaba ya solo en sus recuerdos de adolescente enamoradizo. Rechazó la cerveza que ella le ofreció desde la barra, pensando en el mareo que sufriría al trasladarle si tomaba una sola gota más-, y a parte de Hermione, no conozco a nadie que disfrute haciendo nada por el camino que más trabajo da, en lugar de el que menos.

Harry se quedó unos minutos en silencio. Había considerado aquello cuando Ginny se lo había sugerido. Una vez concluida la guerra, y antes aún de ser consciente de que por primera vez en años tenía vida propia, había adquirido un pensadero. Aunque había intentado utilizarlo, consideró que desprenderse de momentos, por duros que fueran, no le ayudarían a superar ningún trauma, de modo que conservó cada vivencia dentro de su mente, dejando que vinieran a él cuando necesitaba hacer balance de aquello que había conseguido.

-No quiero perder ningún pensamiento, Ron –dijo por fin-, cada cosa que he vivido en mi vida me ha llevado a este momento, a estar aquí sentado contigo, haciendo tiempo mientras mi esposa y mi mejor amiga compran el material para que nuestros hijos vayan al colegio el año que viene. Si sacrificara todo eso, incluso para que otras personas pudieran ver y sentir lo que nosotros experimentamos… perdería parte de quien soy. Y no podría valorar lo que he conseguido tal como merece.

La puerta de El Caldero Chorreante se abrió con una ráfaga de aire bastante impropia de julio. Hermione y Ginny entraron riendo, cargadas de bolsas y atusándose las melenas despeinadas con gracia. Lily y Rose llevaban unas bolsas de colores chillones cargadas de chucherías que sus hermanos varones se apresuraron a inspeccionar tan pronto las vieron acercarse.

Con la mirada perdida en ambas mujeres, Harry y Ron las vieron intercambiar unas palabras en voz muy baja. Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano y Ginny le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo mientras se mordía el labio para ahogar una carcajada. Cuando ambos levantaron la vista, saludaron a sus maridos con gestos de las manos y emprendieron el camino hacia ellos, abriéndose paso entre las mesas con ayuda de sus bolsas de compras.

No, decidió Harry en ese mismo momento, cuando Ginny soltó los paquetes y le sobeteó la coronilla, dejándose caer en la silla libre de su lado, ni siquiera por la educación de las futuras generaciones vaciaría ninguno de los recuerdos que llenaban su mente.

-Hola chicos –saludó Hermione, desenrollándose un vistoso pañuelo malva del cuello y dejándolo en el respaldo del asiento de Ron, -¿de qué hablabais?

Weasley, que se apresuró a apartarle la silla para que se sentara a su lado, la miró con una sonrisa bobalicona pintada en los labios. Con un suspiro resignado, miró un segundo a Harry, que le devolvió el gesto con una risita.

-Hablábamos de que… vamos a tener que comprar más tintero y plumas –dijo, ante la desconcertada mirada de ambas mujeres-, por lo visto, resulta que vamos a escribir las memorias del Auror de nuestro puño y letra.

Los gritos de júbilo de los niños, que rivalizaban por escoger las ranas de chocolate más gordas y los regalices explosivos más picantes se mezclaron con las preguntas y exclamaciones de asombro de Ginny y Hermione. Preguntas, ideas, frases de ánimo… todo llegó como un estruendo, llenando la sala de El Caldero Chorreante de la algarabía propia que seguía a ambas familias allá adonde iban.

Cuánto cambiaban las cosas, pensó Harry, que con una sonrisa y el brazo tras la espalda de Ginny procedió a explicarles a todos los presentes su ideas, y cuánto le gustaban todos y cada uno de esos cambios.


End file.
